Special Prison
by FreakyYaoiFanGirl
Summary: Harry gets framed for a crime and is sent to 'Special Prison' also known as "The Academy for Troubled Boys" There he meets Draco, another boy. They develop a relationship and their lives change forever. Draco/Harry. Kind of AU, Very very lemony
1. Arrival

A/N- Hello! :D I decided to write this story because for years I've had this type of idea going on in my head and I just had to write story is also kind of inspired by Sucker Punch (I love that movie!) but only a little. I listened to the Soundtrack as I wrote this too. :D Enough of my babbling, I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER**: As much as I really, _really_ want to.. I don't own Harry Potter at all :(

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"We, the Wizarding Verdict, find Harry James Potter: Guilty for the murder of a muggle."<p>

The fat judge slammed his mallet down. "Very well, , because of your age, you will be sentenced to 2 years in 'Special Prison'. Meeting dismissed." He slammed his mallet down again, and everyone begin to leave. A bald Wizarding officer grabbed Harry by his arm and led him out of the courthouse. They approached an English cop car, where the bald officer shoved Harry in the backseat and he got in the front.

He mumbled. "I don't know why the hell we need to ride around in these muggle machines..." He then shook his head and looked at Harry through the rearview mirror. "Alright, off to 'Special Prison. Got your wand ?"

Harry nodded. They had allowed him to keep his wand as long as it was neutralized.

"Alrighty." The bald man said, starting up the car and pulling off. Harry reminisced about what had previously happened.

_Harry walked in after a rough day at school. As soon as he put his bag down he heard screaming._

_He frantically ran through the house, trying to locate where the screaming came from. He eventually found it, in his aunt and uncles' bedroom. He froze at what he saw before he could even enter the room._

_Blood was everywhere. All the furniture in the room was destroyed and broken. On the bed, there was his uncle lying, obviously dead. His legs and arms were missing and there was a sword lodged into his chest. His eyes were wide open, so was his mouth. Harry's aunt stood beside the bed, screaming nonstop and hugging her husbands' dead body. Suddenly she noticed Harry._

_"YOU! YOU FREAK! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!"_

_Harry snapped back to reality. "N-no, wait-"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FREAK! GO TO HELL!" She screamed. She grabbed at her hair, pulling patches out. "YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_"Aunt Petunia.."_

_She let out one more huge scream before passing out._

_Not even an hour later, Wizard officials were rambling through the house, investigating the scene. They had come to a conclusion almost immediately. It was definitely a wizard who caused the crime and Harry was the only wizard in the house. The blame was all on him. There was a thought that occured in his head as he was whisked away.._

_'The bastard was dead'_

And now he was going to this place.. 'Special Prison'...

"We're here." The bald officer said.

They had pulled up to wrought iron gates that were clearly rusting, a sign above them read "The Academy for Troubled Boys" A path led up to an extremly scary, large gray building. It looked like one of the asylums Harry saw in those scary movies.

Suddenly, the gates opened.

"Well, get out." The bald guy said. Harry stepped out the car, tightening his grip on his wand. "Enjoy your life." The bald guy said, cackling as he sped off.

Harry took a deep breath, and walked through the gates and up the path.

* * *

><p>After 3 minutes, Harry finally approached the building. There was a huge door with huge rusting handles. He took a deep breath and reached for the handles pushing the large door open. He walked through, entering complete darkness. The door shut behind him.<p>

Harry stood for a few minutes, the darkness making him uneasy. He held up his wand and muttered 'Lumos', light appearing on the tip of his wand. Apparently there was never ending darkness, a he could still see nothing. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"Harry Potter."

"Y-Yes?" Harry squeaked out.

"Advance forward." A light appeared from the darkness. Harry walked towards it. When he reached it, he felt himself suddenly being pulled through and was immediately blinded by light.

"Potter, is it?" a deep, calm voice asked.

"U-umm, yes.." Harry answered, trying to adjust his vision to the light. Finally, he could see.

The room was covered ceiling to floor in velvet. But everywhere he could see there were boys. From what he could tell, they were in some type of uniform, but it seemed to him like they were different from other uniforms he'd seen...

"Harry Potter." Harry looked to the source of the calm voice. There was a man with scraggly black hair that was in a ponytail.

"Welcome to The Academy for Troubled Boys."

* * *

><p>Well? What did you think? Should I continue?<p>

Reviews are **HIGHLY** encouraged!

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Welcome to the Academy!

A/N- Haiii! I was so excited that I couldn't wait to write the next chapter and put it up. So here it is :D

**DISCLAIMER**: As much as I really, _really_ want to.. I don't own Harry Potter at all :(

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Harry blinked. <em>Academy? <em>He had seen the sign at the gate but he thought it was for display.

"Is this a real Academy?" he asked.

The man sighed. "It depends on how you look at it.."

"What do you mean?"

The man smiled. "Nevermind, you'll figure it out sooner or later. Anyways, My name is Sirius Black. You'll be seeing me a lot. I'm like a coordinator guy here." Harry got a better look at the man. Even in a ponytail some strands of hair were out and on his face, like an artist ponytail. He was wearing a black suit jacket with a black T-shirt, dark jeans, and boots. He had mysterious, light blue eyes.

"Mr. Black-"

"Oh, you can call me Sirius. Everybody else does." He said, smiling again.

"Okay. But isn't this a prison?"

"Well, like I said before, it depends on how you look at it. But anyways enough with the chitchat, there is stuff need to be done. Follow me."

Harry followed, walking with his head down and trying to ignore the stares that the boys were giving him. He heard lots of whispering and giggles around him. Suddenly, a foot stuck out and before he could react he fell face down on the ground. People started laughing. Harry looked at the owner of the foot. A boy with short brown hair smirked at him.

"Oops, I'm _so_ very sorry." the boy said sarcastically. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a hex yet nothing happened.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you can't use magic here." Sirius said as he helped Harry up and continued walking.

Harry growled and and continued following him. Finally they had reached a huge golden door with the handles shaped like serpents.

"Okie Dokie, here's your uniform." Sirius said, handing him folded black clothing and a pair of black penny loafers. " You just knock before you enter. Bye now!" Sirius said and quickly walked away.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh but knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before he heard a 'Come in'. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The velvet and gold scene had vanished. Now it was extremely dark. There were very bright candles in the room though, and Harry could see most everything clearly. Two bookcases, a sculpture and painting here and there, and a huge desk. Sitting at the desk was a man with a boy in his lap. It was clear they were in the middle of something.

"We'll have to continue this later.." The man said kissing the boy. The boy whined but got off the mans' lap and headed for the door. Not before pausing and glaring right at Harry with sharp, gray eyes.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, correct?" The man asked, sitting up in his chair. He had straight, black hair that fell at his shoulders and black eyes. He looked rather young.<p>

"Yes sir.." Harry answered. He saw the man lick his lips and smirk at him, making him incredibly uncomfortable.

"I am the head of this school. You can call me Headmaster Snape."

"um..okay.." Harry said nervously.

"Before we start anything, how about changing into your uniform in that room right there?" Snape said, pointing at a door. You could see straight through it.

Harry hesitantly entered the room and looked at the door, but suddenly he couldn't see anything! Harry turned, his back to door. _Crap!_ he thought. The door was a damn one way mirror! Even though he could see his reflection he knew Snape was getting a full view of him.

He sighed and decided to get dressed and it over with. He took all his clothes off (regretting instantly) and put the uniform on. It was a black blazer with a white button-up shirt and black shorts. He didn't know if it was right, but the shorts were _incredibly_ short. They fit him like high thigh shorts. Getting over that, he put the red tie on, the white knee socks, and finally the loafers. Blushing like mad, he stepped out.

"You look very good." Snape said

"Th-Thank you sir.."

"Well, sit down, I must explain a little to you and then I will send Sirius to take you to your dorms." Harry took a seat in a soft black chair.

"In this academy, we like three things: Ravishing, Alluring, Pleasure, and Ecstacy. If you can give those things, then you'll find that you like it here. If you go above giving those things, then you have the pleasure of being more _personal_ with me." Smirk grinned as he said this. "But until then, you'll be gving those 4 things to numerous 'teachers' to ensure you can do it. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"The rules Sirius will tell you. Is everything clear?"

"Yes sir."

Snape rose and walked around the desk to Harry. He bent down and kissed Harry's cheek. "I hope to be seeing you _very_ soon, Mr. Potter ."

Sirius had came a little while later and was now leading Harry upstairs to his dorms. There was a boy here and there. Harry pondered over what Snape had said..

_Ravishing, Alluring, Pleasure and Ecstacy...Ravishing, Alluring, Pleasure and Ecstacy..._

_Doesn't that spell RAPE? _Harry thought.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are!" Sirius said, stopping at a door with a sign on it that read 'D3'. "Before we go in, I must explain some rules: Curfew is 11:00 unless a teacher or the headmaster calls for you. You must always have your uniform on. No going outside, only on the balcony that is outside of your rooms. No fighting, and lastly, no relationships with other students. Okay?"<p>

Harry nodded.

Sirius smiled and opened the door. There were two beds, both on opposite sides of the room, and body length mirror. A sliding door led to the balcony. Someone was occupying the bed on the left, so Harry went to the bed on the right.

"Harry, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter. Get along now." With that, Sirius left. Harry looked at Draco, realizing that he was the boy he saw earlier, the boy who glared at him.

The boy stared at him, his stromy grey eyes gazing into Harry's bright green ones. His platinum blond hair was short, with a bang covering his left eye. His skin was pale.

"Um..Hello.." Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"You're the asshole who interuppted me.." Draco said, glaring at Harry.

"Wait, what?"

Draco stood up, walking towards him. He bent down until his head was level with Harry's. "Listen you nitwit. Stay out of my way and we won't have any problems." Then he left.

_Welcome to the Academy!_ Harry bitterly thought.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! :D<p>

Reviews are HIGHLY encouraged!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Mr Lockhart's class

A/N- Haii again! Well, school is close to starting so I'm not happy with that :( But whatever! I'll try to keep update as best as I can! :D

**DISCLAIMER**: As much as I really, _really_ want to.. I don't own Harry Potter at all :(

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMONY-LIME SLASHY GOODNESS IN IT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Harry decided he wanted to know his way around the school better, and was now wondering around the school aimlessly.<p>

_This was a bad idea.._ Harry thought. It wasn't even 10 seconds and he was lost. He groaned in frustration.

"You're not masturbating are you?" A voice said behind him. Harry turned around to see a red-headed boy with blue eyes smirking at him.

"Why the hell would I be masturbating in the middle of a hallway?"

"It's pretty normal around here actually." The boy held out his hand. "I'm Ron."

"Harry.." Harry said, shaking his hand reluctantly.

"So, if you weren't masturbating I'm guessing you got lost."

Harry nodded.

Ron laughed. "Don't worry, you'll know your way around here pretty soon. It's almost time for classes though.. Do you know where to go?"

Harry shook his head. "All I know is that I have Mr. Lockhart right now.." Harry saw a flash of pity in Ron's eyes.

"I'll show you the way then..."

Ron had led Harry to a door that read 'The Gild'.

"Well, here we are. Good luck.." Ron said before striding away.

Harry took a deep breath before opening the door. The first thing he saw was himself. He was confused until he noticed that he was looking into a mirror. Then he noticed that the whole enitre walls of the room were mirrors.

"Welcome! I'm Mr. Lockhart. You must be Harry, correct?" A man with strawberry blond hair asked.

"Um.. yes.." Harry saw that only four other boys stood in the room.

"Well, don't be shy and come over here!" Harry reluctantly walked to him. Mr. Lockhart immediately grabbed his chin and pulled it towards him. "My my.. What a beautiful face you have... Those eyes especially..."

Then he kissed him.

His fucking teacher just _kissed_ him. Right on the mouth.

Harry quickly pulled away but was then pulled into one of the boys arms.

"Shall we give him our salutations, ?" The boy said, grinning evilly.

"Yes.. we shall..." Mr. Lockhart said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-wait, what do you mean salutations?" Harry said, trying to get out of the boy's grip, to no avail. The boy threw him to the floor, and before Harry could get up, the boys all held his arms and legs down.

"L-Let me go!" Harry cried out, struggling to break free.

Mr. Lockhart, who was now mostly naked with only his pants on, and the boys stripped Harry's clothes off. Harry blushed as his cock was exposed.

"God that blush makes your face even more beautiful.." Mr. Lockhart panted, stroking Harry's face. "Don't you agree boys?"

The boys nodded, observing Harry's body. Harry noticed that they were also naked when one boy took the liberty to stroke himself.

Mr. Lockhart unzipped his pants, pulling them down a little to stroke himswelf as well.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Harry cried out, and begin to struggle again. He stopped aburptly when Mr. Lockhart began to run his hands across Harry's body. Harry trembled at the feeling.

"I think Harry likes it, Mr. Lockhart.." One of the boys panted, reaching one hand out to tease Harry's nipple. Harry yelped, unable to struggle anymore. The boys noticed and let go of Harry's arms and legs, now exploring his body.

Harry's cock began to harden at the touches on his body. A boy was on each of his nipples, sucking and nibbling at them. Another boy was rubbing his inner thighs, and another was licking his neck. Mr. Lockhart however, was rubbing his and Harry's cocks together. The friction sent waves pulsing through Harry's body. He involuntarily thrust up against Mr. Lockhart. Suddenly, all of them stopped and got off Harry, standing up.

"Sit up Harry." Mr. Lockhart said, stroking himself.

For some reason, Harry obeyed, sitting on his knees.

Mr. Lockhart grabbed the back of Harry's head and brought it towards his aching member. "Suck." Harry opened his mouth and took as much of Mr. Lockhart as he could in.

"Us too Harry.." One of the boys said. Harry was momentarily confused but then took hold of the boy's erection in his hand and stroke it. He did the same to the other two boys in his other hand, his hand barely fitting around both members.

"Oh God Harry.. You're such a good student.." Mr. Lockhart panted, looking close to climaxing. Harry stopped sucking and let Mr. Lockhart stroke himself. "Hold your face up Harry. I wanna come on that beautiful face of yours.."

"Me too.." One of the boys said. "I'm close.."

Harry let go of all of them and, for some reason, anticipated for them to come.

Mr. Lockhart groaned, white hot liquid shooting from his member onto Harry's face. The other boys followed. Soon Harry's face was dripping with the hot liquid. Mr. Lockhart kneeled and turned Harry's face to the mirrored walls.

"Look Harry. Look how beautiful your face is.." He smiled and then kissed Harry.

"Welcome to my class."

* * *

><p>*blushes* Wowzers... Anyways...<p>

Reviews are HIGHLY encouraged!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
